Abigail Winchester
"Low heel shoes My mother's teachings, My father's power's and a gun those are the Nice thing 's that my current self are made of ". '-Abigail Winchester' Abigail "Jaleesa" 'Winchester '(b. December 22, 2016) is the Daughter of Castiel and Rosalie Winchester older sister of Anna Abigail was born with her fathers grace and powers and used them to entertain her sister However, Abigail's lack of control resulted in her living in fear of hurting anyone with her powers, and she spent much of her early life shut out from the world. Though it pained her greatly to do so, she saw it necessary to distance herself from Anna, so there would be no risk of hurting her she also took on a teenage Appearance to keep her safe . she is the first and only known Nephilim to be Accepted by God and was Able to live . Abigail was Thought by her father how to master her powers after her powers were exposed and nearly harmed several people Personality While still in her mother's womb, Abigail was shown to be aware of who her father and mother was she was very active as while showing that she was Alive and healthy . she glanced at a Dr during her examination and actively chose Hannah as her new protector and guide she was also shown to love her parents even before she was born. In stark contrast to her sister, she is far calmer and more composed, and prior to accepting her powers, she manifested this demeanor in an extreme manner. Abigail thought out her words and actions with almost cold and calculating precision, taking great care to never reveal her emotions. To some, she appeared very detached and even unsociable, though in truth, she was still very much capable of acting playfully, as when she joked with Anna about her uncles within her reserved exterior, Abigail concealed a great deal of guilt and was incredibly burdened by her abilities. Above all else, Abigail longed for the company of Anna but was haunted by the incident in which her sister nearly perished due to her powers. As such, Abigail tried her best to suppress her abilities; to some degree, she recognized that her powers were tied to her emotions and chose to adopt a guarded and withdrawn demeanor to conceal them. Despite the way she shut people out, Abbie genuinely cared for others and felt it was her responsibility to keep her distance and ensure everyone's safety. Nonetheless, Abigail choice to suppress her true self by acting like the perfect child her parents envisioned had a heavy toll on her. She feared hurting anyone greatly, even to the point where she refused her parents to be near her, concerned that her powers could lash out accidentally. And rather than confronting problems head on, Abigail turned away from unpleasant situations. Physical Appearance Upon Birth Abigail had inhererited her mothers blond hair and inhererited her fathers blue eyes with "flecks of green" however when she was eight years old she hurt her younger sister she took on the form of a teenage girl still that of the resemblance of her parents. Abigail's eyes glows blue. They often glow when she uses her powers. Powers and Abilities Other Abilities Quotes * "I want to listen to my heart and my heart and it's telling me that I am not My father or mother I'm me .I mean with this power that I have don't you think it can be of use to them I don't want to hide it anymore". * '' "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before our hearts as one!"'' * My father is castiel my mother is Rosalie Winchester i am there daughter i'm a HUNTER"!!!!! Trivia '' *